


Quiero cantar

by aribakemono



Category: Super Junior-M
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: No lo pudo olvidar nunca.





	Quiero cantar

**Author's Note:**

> escrito hace muchos años

No lo pudo olvidar nunca.  
  
De hecho, no _puede_ olvidarlo.  
  
_China_.   
  
Desde su pequeña estatura, parecía inmensa. Llena de demasiada gente, mucho más que Corea. Nadie miraba al suelo, todos hacia delante, hacia su destino, nadie se fijó en aquel crío de doce años, pálido y con la adolescencia pesando en sus hombros, que caminaba junto a sus padres con la boca abierta de la impresión.   
  
_China era tan grande, tan llena de misterios incomprensibles_.  
  
Y sin embargo, lo oyó. De alguna manera u otra, por encima de todo el ruido, escuchó a aquel chico cantando. Desgarrándose, exudando música que Kyuhyun, con doce años y sin saber una palabra del idioma, no supo entender, pero sí _comprender_. Amor, todo se resumía en eso. A uno mismo, a los demás, a la canción. Ama y déjate amar.   
  
Ocupados en su futuro, nadie se dio cuenta de aquel muchacho coreano que se quedó paralizado en medio de las transitadas calles de China. Nadie le escuchó pedirle a su madre, en susurros, que le dejara ir a ver quién era. Nadie contempló la cara extrañada de los padres cuando lo dejaron marchar y, al segundo siguiente, lo siguieron.  
  
En un parque, aquel joven que no podía pasar de los quince, cantaba. Simple y sin más espectadores que un par de gatos que vivían allí, entre tierra y malas hierbas. Cantaba con la voz perdida en mundos lejanos y los pensamientos puestos en algún otro lugar. Parecía completamente en paz.   
  
Con los ojos cerrados, nunca supo que había un coreano espiándolo, porque antes de que la última palabra llegara a sus labios, Kyuhyun obligó a sus padres a marcharse.  
  
  
  
– Mamá. – dijo Kyuhyun, mucho rato después, tirado en la cama del hotel. Estaba serio, pensativo, y preocupó a su madre.  
  
– ¿Qué?  
  
Tardó en contestar. Fueron unos segundos silenciosos que molestaron a la mujer, pero esperó pacientemente. Kyuhyun parecía dispuesto a hablar, quizás solo necesitaba un tiempo para ordenar sus ideas y encontrar las palabras.  
  
– _Quiero cantar_.


End file.
